Father and Mother or Contractor and Maid?
by Squeee
Summary: Short story about the undefined or soon to be defined relationship between Tatsumi and Hilda. *Warning* This may content some spoilers, I might write and not notice it was a spoiler and forget to warn every chapter needed so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story nor any of the characters on them. All rights reserved to Tamura Ryuuhei**

I received a PM about this chapter in special related to Tatsumi's mother comment at the end about a granddaughter. This story occurs after the manga is done (the main series at least) and Nico (Iris last daughter) is considered somewhat of a cousin to Hilda which she had to take care for a while.

* * *

A fresh and cooling summer breeze lazily blew the curtains from Oga's room keeping the air inside comfortable and letting a thin ray of moonlight illuminate the room and the little boy's snoring was lullaby-like to the tired father.

"Even though you are supposed to be a Demon King, you are more like an angel when you sleep." the father was looking at the sleeping baby between heavy winks full of sleep.

"If you have enough energy to speak nonsense then why don't you use this energy to take care of the young master? Move or else I can't get in the bed." the blond maid said already pushing him and making space for herself.

The parents started sleeping together since the happenings involving the Behemoth bunch because his family was dead on that the cause of Hilda's memory loss was them sleeping apart even though they were already a married couple, though it's been kept in secret because it would obviously cause an uproar at their lives if word got to their 'friends' mainly if it reached Creepichi's ear.

Both parents were dead tired, maybe because Beel was more active after his powers awakening but now he would tire Hilda and Tatsumi really bad, be it playing at the human world as a normal child or at the demon world as the Demon King, which was also tiring Alaidelon that would often be found sleeping on Furuichi's bed.

"You've really changed recently, didn't you?" Oga was with his back on the bed looking at the woman sleeping on his right arm.

"What do you mean?" she lifted her head to look the man in the eyes.

"This is what I mean." the father was looking at the woman dominating his right side, her head was on his arm and her leg over his and her arm over his chest.

"In the beginning you would even try to kick me out of the bed saying you didn't want to sleep next to me."

"If you want to complain about me sleeping together with you like this then why don't you get a job and buy a bigger bed?" as usual her tongue was sharp and as she replied to him she pinched his side making him flinch.

"Well, if I didn't have to rush all the time to the demon world because Beel is called there then maybe I'd have time to work. You know that I'm almost at my limit with absences from college, don't you? Actually what about you? You insisted you would go to college as well so you could continue taking care of him."

"I've been using a doll to sign the roll call for me."

"Hey ... how come you didn't tell m..."

"Enough Oga. Sleep already." Hilda interrupted him before he could continue talking.

"Tsk ... Don't think this conversation is over."

* * *

Thin rays of light were entering the room announcing yet another hot day of summer awakening the father.

Though even if he was awake he could not leave the bed since there was a blond demon maid sleeping on top of him restraining his movements. Her hair was shining with the sunlight all over his chest and her legs entangled with his and her arms gently placed through his chest.

She was wearing only his shirt that with the night movements was rolled up to her belly and millimeters away from her breasts allowing her pink panties to be displayed.

'Be it a demon or a human she is still a girl' he was fighting his embarrassment back as his sight wandered over her body.

Acting on instinct Tatsumi's hand moved on its own on her back carefully caressing her, though it stopped when it reached the only thing disrupting her beautiful white skin ... a scar left from the spear that pierced her.

A spear that pierced her because he wasn't strong enough to protect his family.

"I'm sorry. If only I had been serious and raised Beel properly from the beginning you would never have to bear such mark on your skin." the man whispered to himself while caressing her back.

"This isn't something you should worry about. Moreover it serves as proof of me doing my duty protecting what's dear to me." Golden eyes were staring at the man who halted all actions.

"Hey, could you move your hand? I need to prepare young master's breakfast." Hilda was looking at him with few of her hair on her face which was in a way rather stimulating since it was rare to see her hair in such mess.

Lately she would keep her hair down when at home and would end up just wearing one of Tatsumi's shirt that was laying somewhere with one of the mini shorts that she bough while shopping with Misaki.

"Hi-Hilda?! H-Ho-How long are y-you ...?!" the father panicked while looking at the eyes of the maid looking at him while he was deep in his thoughts.

"Awake? Hmm ... I don't exactly know, maybe since you started to wander your hands on my body." a really devious look surfaced on Hilda's face.

"Tha-That's not it. Besides why would I wander my hands on your body?" Tatsumi was clearly flustered.

For some unknown reason the statement the father just made ticked Hilda off more than it should.

Of course there isn't a woman that wouldn't feel even a little pissed off after hearing such words but there was something else ... something she had yet to discover what it was.

"Hmm ... so you mean that you feel nothing after looking at me?" She was clearly enjoying herself while teasing him.

'What type of blood does she have running through her veins? It gotta be S. Her blood type is definitely S-type' he could barely keep on with the teasing anymore.

In attempt to escape from the teasing he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting himself along with her from the bed which startled her.

Their face got close enough so that they could feel each others breath. She was roughly a few centimeters from the ground with her arms around his neck to stabilize herself.

"How long do you pretend to hold me like this?" Hilda got her composure back while looking him in the eye though her breathing was still as accelerated as his.

"Ooh ... it looks like someone grew something aside from balls lately." she said while looking down to his crotch where her tights were.

"Tch ... it's normal for every health man. Damn it, I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you." Tatsumi threw her at the bed and left the room while covering his face with his forearm.

Hilda fell sitting on the bed with a surprised look on her face while looking at the man leaving the room. She didn't seem to be able to free her face from the feeling of the heat of their previous close contact and neither her heart nor her breathing seemed to calm down.

"Hey, Tatsumi. Your face is all red." Misaki's comment could be heard from outside the room.

"Hell it is! Are you drunk so early in the morning?!" the father's reply wasn't well accepted as the sound of his sister storming over him could be heard through the whole house.

"Oh my, What happened here Hilda-chan? Tatsumi seems awfully ..." Tatsumi's mother smile was from ear to ear while looking at her daughter-in-law flushed face.

"Hilda-chan ... this time I want a granddaughter, okay?" Hilda didn't seem to understand what her mother-in-law was meaning when she said those words ...

That is until she looked at the mirror to see her own face bright red, which was even more apparent due to her golden hair and white skin.

Few minutes past the morning confusion Hilda was sitting on the table feeding Beel and Oga that devoured his meal even before she finished preparing everything.

Now he was laying on the couch watching the morning cartoon which was capturing Beel's attention.

"Hey Oga, come here and get the young master. He wants to watch television." Hilda called him to pick the baby but received no response whatsoever.

"Come take him already! I have to do the laundry and clean the house before insects start gathering here." and still no answer.

Currently it was only the two of them, Misaki went on a trip with her friends after the breakfast and Oga's parent's also departed this morning for a month trip.

"Damn it, useless long more are you going to ignore ... me?" as she got closer she understood why he wasn't replying to her at all.

Oga was sound asleep laying bottom up on the couch.

Hilda placed Beel sitting on the floor next to his father and went to grab a blanket for the man carelessly sleeping.

"You should care more about yourself. Who knows what the young master would do if you ever got a cold." she was carefully covering him when she felt a light bump on the back of her knee making her fall forward.

It was Beel who bumped on her while dancing along with the TV character.

Right now she was on top of Tatsumi, chest against chest and face close to face, actually lips on lips.

Hilda stood and left the room as fast as she could while panicking which made her fall another two of three times over the man's chest.

"You really are a demon, aren't you?" the man murmured without moving even a single muscle to his son that just looked back as if not knowing what he did.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This one is actually the first fanfic I started writing but didn't seem to get it anywhere ... About the other two fanfics that I already published I'll be rewriting them from scratch(without making major changes though)

Look forward to it! See you soon.

**Update Notes(10/30/14): **

I just fixed some grammar errors and spiced a little their awakening, though the story itself is the same and wouldn't interfere with the other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story nor any of the characters on them. All rights reserved to Tamura Ryuuhei**

* * *

"Hey, wake up already. Is that the example you want to set for young master?" as the words left the maid's mouth the man was sent flying from the couch he was in since morning.

"What's the big deal with you? It weekend and I shouldn't have to do anything if I wish so." Oga was scratching his head while getting up.

"Did I not tell you last night? The young master has been summoned to the Demon World." Hilda was already in her maid uniform with Beel on her arms.

"What?! You didn't mention anything about it! Moreover, each and every time I go to the Demon world nothing good comes out of it."

"What do you mean nothing good comes out of it? Last time young master got a pet golen for himself."

"The very reason why nothing good happens is because Beel always snap and that's how that overgrown rock found us. That time we just needed to get the Demon Lord's suit!"

"Petty human, its feat for a lowly individual like you to just do what you are ordered! Why can't you try being a better example for young master?!"

"Aah, I get it! At least tell me how long it will take... And make one of those dolls too."

"Don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"How long it will take ... nor how to make that doll, I had Alaidelon sew it."

"Pft, first you didn't know how to cook and now you don't know how to sew either?! Hahaha ... What kind of training did you have at the nurse school?"

"Training to beat idiots!" Hilda held Beel in one arm while clenching her other first and smacking Oga on the head.

"Enough with chatting and let's get going. We are already late." she headed towards the door while grabbing her phone.

"Yeah, yeah! The sooner we go the sooner we return." Oga followed her to the doorway.

"Hey where do you think you are going like that?" Hilda looked at him with a clearly disgusting look.

Right now Oga's outfit was clearly not appropriate for leaving the house, he was wearing only his trunks and an old shirt from an amusement park and a pair of sandals.

"There is a change on clothes on your bed. Go change already." the maid pointed upstairs while looking at the man in front of her.

* * *

"Geez ... The worst part on coming to the Demon world is having to wear this ridiculous outfit." he was pulling the fabric to try and make it more comfortable.

Oga was wearing what initially was a suit but after the Demon Lord's customization was more like a cosplay of some 90's anime and the worst part is that the very "creator" of this outfit made it as royal gear which means that Oga had to wear it every time he came to show his status.

"Stop stretching the fabric or else you will ruin it just like the other one and its the first time you wore that. Do you know how much it cost to make a new one?" Hilda placed a hand over her face while letting a sigh escape.

"It wasn't my fault. That stupid Demon Lord that invited us to a game of twister."

"And your reason for using Zebul Blast on it was?"

"He was cheating too."

"Says the one that screamed _Beel and I are one therefore we have 4 arms and 4 legs so its fair _when he couldn't reach."

"Its better than detaching your body just to reach." Oga whispered to himself to avoid his words getting to the maid's ear.

"We will be arriving in 5 minutes and you better not saying anything like what you just said in there." Hilda glared at him as the palace came in sight.

"Finally, this flying chicken is too damn slow, moreover why is it that the old man can't get us inside the palace?"

"How many times do I have to repeat just so you understand? It's impossible for Alaidelon to get us inside because the Demon Lord interference is too great."

"And once again the fault is with the childish geezer." Just as his words left his mouth Hilda glared at him.

"Not inside yet."

Just as their conversation didn't seem to have and end nor anything of the sort a fireball came rushing their way, though it disappeared mid-air.

"Ogacchi! L-E-T-'-S P-L-A-Y!" following shortly after the fireball a man wearing an armor was flying in their direction.

Oga jumped away from Beel and Hilda that descended calmly on the palace while explosions painted the sky as if there were tons of fireworks.

"Long time no see Hilda." a light and calm voice greeted them as they arrived.

"It has indeed been a long time Madam Iris." the maid bowed her head showing her respect for the woman in front of her.

"Oh come on dear. You don't need to bow after all we are both Beelze's mother, aren't we?" Iris chuckled a little at the sight of the embarrassed Hilda.

"Beelze your brother is inside. Why don't you go play with him a little?" Iris warmly smile at her son as he left Hilda's arms and headed inside to meet En that probably was playing some game.

"May I ask why the young master was summoned today?" Hilda politely asked the reason for their coming to the Demon World.

"Hm ... actually I wanted to talk to you Hilda. But you see, if I called only you then **he** would be bugging us the whole time and we would end up being unable to talk at all then by saying I was calling for Beelze I knew you would force Oga to follow you and **he** would be entertained while we talk." Iris just replied as she watched the two man fight as if they were characters of some shonen manga.

"Madam Iris, pardon my question but did you have a fight again?" Hilda asked with a worried expression on her face.

"No, we didn't. Why the question?" Iris tilted her head to the side showing that she indeed didn't have a clue.

"Just to be on the safe side." images of the happenings when Iris left home and caused all the troubles that involved Beel passed through Hilda's mind.

"Anyway, let's begin our talk inside or else the repair cost will be too much." Iris said as she was heading inside avoiding falling debris from the fight happening in the air.

' I'm happy we were summoned instead of them going to the human world. ' was the one and only thought on Hilda's mind right now.

* * *

The room was silent and not even the sound of the two idiots battling away outside could be heard.

"I don't remember this room from when I was taking care of the young master." Hilda was looking around to see if she could remember anything but she couldn't get even a fraction of memory which was rather mortifying for her since knowing the surroundings was something she needed to protect Beel.

"Don't fret over it. The is no way you could remember it from when you worked in here since this room was built from scratch just after I returned." Iris could clearly see the worried face of the wet nurse.

"Well, you see. Some way or another Nico was born, wasn't she?" Iris had a slight red coloring her checks that her hands failed to cover.

"Madam please stop your story right there." Hilda's speech was monotonous and her face showed a clear disgust for the scene.

"Hilda, during this little time after I left home and you was in charge of taking care of Beelze you really mature." Iris was looking at Hilda with really warm eyes that of a mother looking at her daughter who turned out to be a really fine woman.

"I'm sorry but I think I didn't understand what you meant." the wet nurse looked into the woman in front of her directly in the eyes while her expression showed that she truly didn't get the meaning of those words.

"The Hilda I remember from before never showed exhaustion and always did everything to protect Beelze, even the time you almost annihilated the camp from En when they threw a paper ball at Beelze ..." scenes from the past floated at Hilda's mind as Iris sat there talking while looking carefully at the wet nurse.

" ... and the you from now, how can I say it, you are more , no , a lot more caring about others than before. It's like your emotions that you sealed away are now coming back and bringing all the warmth you always hid in order to do your work."

"I don't know what you are talking about, madam. I'm the same as I was before madam disappeared."

"Hm ... is that so?" Iris had a teasing look on her face which made Hilda flinch in her seat.

"As far as I remember, I've never saw you smiling before. That is until the day you came back with Beelze when Tatsumi found me at the Salomon Company."

" ... " she couldn't answer anything back at the woman's statement.

"And if I remember correctly that day was also the same day where I first saw you being worried for someone other than Beelze. Even though you was besides me and Beelze when we returned to hell it was clear that you mind didn't come back with us."

"T-That's impossible, madam. That day I was seriously worried about your condition." Hilda was fighting the blood rushing to her head avoiding as best as she could the inevitable blush.

"Let's leave it at that then. If we talk any longer I don't think a little repair will do the trick." Iris said as she stood up heading for the door followed shortly by Hilda.

Madam Iris stopped by the door without opening it but signalizing for Hilda to come closer.

"Oh, and one more thing Hilda. If you don't make up your mind soon someone might steal it." she whispered on Hilda's ear and opened the door as she backed away from her.

Though, the scenario had a slight alteration from before they entered the room. What was once a beautiful palace was now a single tower surrounded by a mountain of ashes and flames and debris while two man stood in the middle of the rumble.

Fists on fists and fists on faces, Oga and the Demon Lord stroke and defend simultaneously and also froze simultaneously as the two women glared at them from the top of the lone surviving tower.

"Any power left to run?"

"Maybe a mile or so."

"Should we try?"

"At least they will be a little tired from chasing us."

"Indeed it might hurt a little less."

"On 3?"

As the short conversation of fellow men with equally troubles an agreement was the best chance of survival.

"1 ..."

"3!"

Both Oga and Demon Lord ran for their lives as fast as they could desperately trying to get away from the scene of total apocalypse nearing them.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews everyone! From previous experiences I wasn't expecting any reviews for the first chapter and it really motivated me.

As a thank you here is chapter two! Next chapter might take a while because I'll be rewriting my previous published stories.

Check the poll on my profile! I need your feedback.

**Update Notes(10/30/14):**

Fixed minor grammar errors and added disclaim.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story nor any of the characters on them. All rights reserved to Tamura Ryuuhei**

* * *

When Oga finally woke up they were already on their way back to where Alaidelon was supposed to be waiting for them.

"Ouch~, maaaaan that hurts. Could you at least tell my you had to hit with that umbrella of yours? You should now how hard and heavy it is since you are always carrying it everywhere we go." he kept his hand on his head as Beel promptly set on his father's lap as soon as he assumed a sitting position.

"If you don't like it then next time maybe I should just use the sword." her voice was cold and her gaze piercing.

"Thanks for using the umbrella." it was clear that she was angry.

* * *

Returning a few minutes ago ...

The two man were running for their lives as a pair of enraged women ran after them. Clearly destroy the palace and not taking note of the surroundings crumbling were some of the reasons for being furious but the main reason was probably other ...

At a quick look at the place it was clear that a simple repair wouldn't be enough for the palace but after looking carefully, actually for the two women it wasn't need to look much.

Beel's pet golen was unconscious under the debris in front of him and Nico since they were probably playing together a while ago and En was staring at the broken tv with a big iron bar piercing his console. All three of them with eyes full of tears about to cry.

En's wet nurses were desperately trying to stop him from crying while the two mothers locked on their targets preparing to flee the crime scene.

The Demon Lord's flee attempt ended rather quickly as Iris created a cage like barrier capturing him as soon as he started running.

"Ogacccccchi!Save meeeeee!NooOoOoooOooo!" the Demon Lord's scream could be heard fading away as he was dragged for the only piece of the palace that remained intact.

"Oga~, if you surrender yourself peacefully I might only almost kill you~" Hilda's voice sounded sweet but it was definitely filled with killing intent.

"H-Hilda just wait a little! Let's talk, it wasn't my fault that the place crumbled it was that idiot's since he deflected my Zebul Finisher there." he was desperately trying to persuade her to escape alive.

"What the other party did doesn't matter to me. Besides I'm sure madam Iris is already talking to him." just as Hilda's voice got closer and closer a cold sweat ran down Tatsumi's spine as the Demon Lord's screams scared all the demon birds and other creatures away.

"Come on! What's the big deal about destroying a building or two? I destroyed the school twice in less than a year." currently he was trying to sneak through the bushes or at least trying to.

"Even after all this time being young master's father it seems you still ... **FAIL!**" just as the words reached his ear so did Hilda's umbrella knocking him out cold.

"Tch ... Can't believe he couldn't even notice what is truly important yet." as she dragged him by the collar of his suit or rather the rest of the suit that was now composed of a ragged pair pants and the T-shirt he wore underneath.

* * *

Arriving at the place where Alaidelon was waiting for them they were soon teleported back to their house on the Human World. Perhaps the old man didn't ask anything because it was kinda clear what happen after all the destruction that was seen even from where he was.

It was already dusk by the time they got home from their little trip to the Demon World.

"Finally home!" as he arrived Oga already took his way to his room hoping for a good nap.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Just as he reached the stairs Hilda's voice stopped him.

"Sleep."

"Useless bum. At least put the clothes on the laund ... just throw them away." after thoroughly inspecting the man's clothes she rephrased her sentence.

"Go take a shower first and while you are at it take the young master with you. It seems he is also tired after playing." just as she handed Beel to his father she made her way to the living room.

"Hey, why do I have to do this? I'm tired thanks to that Idiot Lord." as he rose his complain he was shut by her gaze.

"It's time for my afternoon soap opera." just as she said she returned her way to the living room.

If there was one thing that the males, including Beel, of the Oga household learned was ... never to interfere with the women of the house when they were watching there soap operas.

'This is so frustrating! Doesn't matter how ward I think about it I can't figure out what ma'am Iris meant when we left. And now I can't even concentrate on my soap opera.' Hilda was sitting in front of the tv trying to watch her show but her head was overheating from coming up with billions and billions of possible meanings for those words.

"Hey Beel, come over here already! I have the shampoo your hair or else she will be a pain in the ass later!" unknown to him but when was just them in the house any sound was easily heard from any place of the entire house.

'Fool. As if it wasn't enough that my thoughts wouldn't let me concentrate now this moron's complains disrupting my thoughts too.' her attention that before was totally focused on Iris words now were on the idiot yelling.

"Hey Hilda! Get a towel for me and Beel! I forgot to since I went straight to the bath! His voice that was weakened by the closed door was now clear again which meant he opened the door.

"You idiot! Don't open the door or else cold air might get inside and what would you do if young master caught a cold because of you?" as soon as she heard the man's voice she rushed to get the towel for Beel.

"Hey Beel, stay in the bathtub but care not to ... fall." as the father turned around to warn his soon a splash sound double be heard.

Oga reached the bathtub in less than a second lifting Beel that released a furious thunder that caused a blackout on all the neighborhood.

"What did I tell you ...? It's alright now, calm down." just as he got a hold of Beel it was an unexpectedly scene, Oga properly holding Beel like a father hold his baby, pressing the baby's head on his chest.

"Dah~" still teary eyed Beel just grabbed onto his father.

"I know it was scary, now just calm down. You are safe now ... see?" just as his father's warm words reached him Beel seemed to calm down.

"Hey Oga how is the young master? If by any chance happened something to him I swear for my name that I'll have you pay dearly for it." Hilda barged into the bathroom with a couple of towels on hand while huffing and puffing showing how fast she rushed there.

"Just drop the towels over the sink and I'll grab it later." as he headed out of the shower area with Beel on his arms the light came back.

"Let's just dry you and hand you over to your mother so then I can ... sleep." As he shifted his gaze from the baby to where the towels were supposed to be his body stopped.

In front was Hilda, frozen as well, placing the towel on the towel holder facing his way, though different from her usual self her face was bright red.

"I couldn't find the sink since it was dark and when the light came back I was going to hang the towels and ..." feeling her face getting hotter by the second she rushed to him getting Beel from his arms and leaving the bathroom with the baby wrapped on a towel.

Oga stood there on his prime watching the whole scene trying to assimilate what just happened.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Some of you may not like this but I like the idea of a slightly innocent Hilda and a fatherly Tatsumi and that is one aspect that I didn't see much on the fanfics I read so far.

Once again thanks for reading and look forward for the next chapter, though I will be updating at least one chapter of the other stories first before I update again.  
Check the pool on my profile. I'll leave it there till 09/30

Sorry for the short chapter. It actually is half of the chapter I was writing but ending it here seemed more fun for the hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story nor any of the characters on them. All rights reserved to Tamura Ryuuhei**

* * *

After all the commotion during the bath time, currently Tatsumi was on his room sleeping and Beel was on Hilda's lap sleeping while she was watching tv or rather just looking at the screen without much focus.

Her thoughts were a mess and she didn't seem able to sort them or at least focus on only one of them.

"...bu Da...! DABU!" as the baby's scream soared through the house a bolt struck Hilda back to earth showing that he was hungry.

"I'm sorry master. I'll prepare your afternoon meal right away." she rose to her feat heading to the kitchen with the baby in her arms.

Sitting the baby on the counter of the kitchen she began preparing his dinner, recently Beel began eating food aside from milk and his father's beloved croquette, which was the first human dish Hilda learned to cook since the baby looked pleased while eating it.

Beel was playing with the cookware while Hilda was preparing the croquettes when Tatsumi showed at the kitchen.

"Oh, so that's what the good smell was about. Baby Beel we are having croquettes tonight!" picking Beel up and placing him on top of his head Tatsumi approached Hilda who was watching the food.

Trying to snatch one of the already done croquettes on the basket at the side, Tatsumi sneaked his arm behind Hilda trying to reach the food just to be met with a burning hot ladle.

"Don't touch the food before I serve it." Even though she didn't turn his way he could tell that her glare could be said to be hotter than the ladle that seated on his hand a few seconds ago.

If there was something the man of this household were prohibited of doing aside interfering with the soap opera's was to get in the way of the women when they were doing housework.

"Sting bitch, I bet you gonna eat it all. If you don't stop eating you gonna get fatter and have to buy your underwear all over again." whispering through his teeth he took the baby from the counter. And just as he ended his complain a sharp knife entered his field of vision.

"Did you say something just now? I think I might have heard someone saying I got fat? It must be my imagination, right?" the gleam of the knife close to his face made cold sweat run down his spine.

"B-Beats me. Maybe a mosquito or something ..." tip toeing away from Hilda he found his way to the sofa to watch cartoons with Beel.

"Tch ... who's money do you think is used to buy you thing every time you get big..." before he finished his complain the same knife that threatened him seconds ago flew and got stuck at a hairs length from his head silencing him.

"I hope this damn mosquito is dead now."

"So ... so do I."

'Note to self: Weight matters should be avoided ... at all times.' and just like that Tatsumi took a step further on the guide for men of _Surviving On A Relationship (a.k.a manhood)._

* * *

After dinner was over Hilda placed their dishes at the dishwasher and the three of them when upstairs to _their _room to watch a special episode of Gohan, a show that Beel loved.

Hilda was laying belly down on the bed already on her pajamas, actually just her usual nightgown, with a book in front of her while Oga was seating on the floor leaning on the bed with Beel on his lap.

"Hey Beel, we can't tape it and you can watch later the show. You can barely sit straight, you are swaying so bad it looks like you are drunk." just as the father said the baby could barely keep his eyes open.

Just as the baby couldn't fight back anymore he fell asleep on his father's lap. The respiration of the little one was all that could be heard at the room since Tatsumi turned down the TV so it wouldn't wake Beel up.

"Hey Hilda. Can you take Baby Beel for a second? I'll set the recorder downstairs to record the show." Tatsumi tilted his head to looking for Hilda who didn't gave him a reply.

What appeared before him was what could be said to be the most dangerous and deadly weapon, its power was so great that it could end the world in a second if not used the way it should.

And that was ... Hilda's sleeping face. A natural nemesis for Oga's toughness, it didn't matter how hard he tried not to stare at such sight since he would end up staring at her sleeping face a letting all his toughness melt away leaving only his most fragile and sweet side be exposed ... a side he never exposed to anyone since he considered it to be his biggest weakness if he had any.

He slowly rose to his feet taking care not to wake Beel nor Hilda.

"Tch ... that's too unfair of your part." placing Beel by his mother side and covering both of them with a blue sheet he stopped once again when his eyes stopped at the angelical sleeping face of the most beautiful demon.

With the tip of his fingers he brushed the hair that was on her face to the back of her ear.

"It really is unfair ... who would ever think that the same person that always has such powerful gaze when it comes to protecting her child could make such sweet face."

As words left his mouth the distance between them became shorter and shorter.

His eyes couldn't move away from the beauty in front of him.

His breath seemed to get slower the closer he got.

His heartbeat was louder than ever.

Her beauty was outstanding.

In a brief moment as his lips parted away from hers, as if the world regained its reasons and sensations so did Tatsumi.

Hurriedly he stood up and headed downstairs leaving Beel and Hilda sleeping.

"And you dare say that I'm the unfair one, Tatsumi." a low and sweet voice escaped her mouth.

If the worlds most dangerous and deadly weapon was her sleeping face then it just receive an upgrade.

He red face with a shy and happy smile was undoubtedly infinitely greater.

* * *

Thin rays of sunlight entering through the curtains of the living room invaded his vision announcing the morning.

'Oh, right. I ended up sleeping at the couch since I didn't have the courage of going back to the room.'

'Damn it, I just called myself a coward.'

The repeated sound of the doorbell was just like the gong signaling the end of a round of mental struggle.

Tatsumi rapidly ran to the door to avoid waking Beel up and making him throw a tantrum for being woken up.

"Okay, okay. I heard it already damn it!" just as he opened the door a small demon was in front of him.

"Oh, you are that brat who deliver thing for us ... so what did the Demon Lord send Beel this time?" images of a demon flying through, rather crashing, his window whether it was open or not.

"This once it's a delivery for you. Fufu ... you know what happens, right? The deadline for the answer is -" a dark expression dominated her face though it was soon transformed into a surprise look as she was interrupted by Tatsumi.

"There is no need for a deadline. Give this to him, my answer is inside." From his pocket he brought a weird looking recorder, a special recorder from the demon world.

"You know that once your words were engraved in here you can't go back, right?" taking the device from the man's hand she seriously looked him in the eye.

"I never go back on my word, even if it wasn't on this soul recorder."

Soul recorder: a special recorder from the Demon World, once used it binds the words to the person's soul. If you break your words so does your soul.

"Well, it wasn't necessary to confirm since you already recorded it. Since you already gave your answer the officer should come with the notice soon. It was nice doing business with you." placing the device inside a box she leaped from the floor and began flying.

Just as she wasn't anywhere the eye could detect anymore he closed the door. Turn around he could see a still half asleep Hilda coming downstairs with Beel asleep on her arms.

"I heard the bell ... was something important?" she was rubbing her right eye while trying to open it and fully see what was happening in front of her.

"No, it was just the guy trying to make me sign for a newspaper. We should go back to sleep while we still can, once Baby Beel is up he won't stop till he is tired."

Tatsumi grabbed Hilda's hand that was rubbing her eyes trying to wake her up and led her upstairs. His hands that were full of signs of combat and hard work which were also the proof of his feelings for the ones close to him. They were always rough and powerful and full of warmth and lately they were also gentle however right now they are **cold**.

'Something is strang. Did something happen?' just as her thoughts were starting to get her on alert Tatsumi turned to her with a smile though there was something different from his usual devilish grin ... it was kindness and care but what's the cause?

* * *

**Author Note:**

Thanks all of you that favorited and followed me and my story up to now and thanks to all the others that didn't but read it anyway! Next chapter is the last one for this piece.

Truth be told based on the past two trials I had I wasn't expecting that there would this many reviews and follows and favorites.

For all you who liked my style of writing please look forward for the next one. I do have an idea of what may happen next but still don't know how I'm gonna work with it yet.

**Update Note(10/31/14):**

Just fixed the beginning since it didn't seem like it was the continuation of the previous chapter.


End file.
